Dreamworks Episode n4: Freaky Sunday
by DaveM89ficzone
Summary: After too mans ambushes fram Tai Lung, Dave decides to take his revenge, so he decides to visit the Fairy Godmother's potion room and turn himself into Tai Lung, in order to make a fool of him.


**Here's my third ****DREAMWORKS serie ****episode featuring all your favorite DWK characters living together in this big studio/park and leaded by the fun-loving human teenager Dave -the keeper- who's always busy finding a way to keep his buddies off trouble. The main characters are Dave, Tai Lung, Shrek and Donkey, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien and special guest Otis the cow from Barnyard. Have fun with the third episode: 'Freaky Sunday'!**

FREAKY SUNDAY

"Dave to Skipper, over... C'mon, say something." Dave muttered, fiddling about with the antenna of the walkie-talkie.  
"This is Skipper Dave, over."  
"SKIPPER! Finally, I've been looking for you all morning! Where..."  
"Shh, lower your voice, Alpha People," Skipper reprimanded him softly. "We're under cover, aren't we?"  
"Okay, okay. Guys, I need you to come here and work as my bodyguards until tonight. In return, I have a lot of unnecessary stuff for Rico to swallow. So... We have a deal?"  
"You bet, Alpha People. Right, guys. Commence operation 'Alpha minder'!"  
"Please hurry, if you can!"  
Dave hung up the phone when someone rang the bell. "Oh no." Dave's legs began trembling. "_What if it's him_?" he thought. He peered into the sloth in the door; no one to be seen. Maybe it was a false alarm... "No! Maybe that's what you want me to think! If it's so..." After saying that, he took a deep breath, opened the door and blurted out, "Knock it off with these sneak attacks of yours! It ain't funny..."  
Dave stopped talking, astonished. At his feet, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico were looking at him, dumbfounded.  
"Wagh-wa?" asked Rico.  
'G-guys, it's you... of course it's you!"  
"Would you explain us what's going on?" Skipper asked, nervously.  
"Gimme a second..." Dave looked out of the threshold and turned left and right. Then he let the penguins in and closed the door.  
"Well? I hate not knowing something" said Skipper.  
"It's about Tai Lung" said Dave "A couple of days ago he started bushwhacking me, he appears from nowhere and jumps upon me, roaring. I don't have any particular damage, apart the fact he always tries to swallow my right arm."  
"I see. Well, it's the season of mating so you can see that coming, especially from someone like Tai Lung."  
"You guys have got to help me, the situation is critical, and I'll prove you that's true." Dave handed Kowalski a ceramic cup. "Throw it on the ground" he ordered.  
Kowalski looked at him quizzically for a few seconds, and then claimed "I see no logical explanations for this but I obey." He let the cup go and it crashed on the ground.  
Dave was gone.  
"Alpha People?" Called Skipper. "Alpha People!"  
"Up here!" said Dave, hanging from the chandelier.  
"Hoover Dam!" said Skipper. Dave tried to jump on the couch but he missed the target, landing on the ground. Then he stood up, stretching his back.  
Skipper assumed a pensive look. "Hmmm ... And what happens after the ambush?"  
"Usually he makes a chilling laugh, then he beats me on the shoulder and disappears."  
"Kowalski! Analysis."  
"I think it is a completely harmless instinctive reaction of friendship mixed with a pinch of malice."  
"That's what I thought. The big cat just tries to play his way. And you're his best ball of thread."  
"You think you can help me, guys?"  
"For now we'll be your bodyguards. About your schizophrenia ... Rico!"  
Rico spat out a chainsaw and turned it on, jumping on the table and yelling like a maniac.  
This time Dave jumped on the ceiling and hung with his nails.

"Okay, my schedule for today will be none other than preparations for the Bonfire tonight."  
"Bonfire!" repeated Rico.  
"Exactly ... There will be lots of marshmallows to order and firewood to cut. When the wood is ready, we must heap it all into that circle there" Dave pointed to a circle of dried twigs placed in a bare ground in the middle of the DWK Park. "So I'd better get to work."  
"Skipper?" asked Private. "Since we'll stay with Dave, why don't we help him?"  
"Good idea, Private. Commence operation 'store the wood'. Let's start working boys!"  
"Oh thanks, I do not know what I'd be without you!"  
"Probably you would be half-digested in the stomach of a snow leopard" Kowalski calculated and before Dave could beat it, Skipper grabbed him by the shoe.  
Working in five, they made it through in no time: Dave, Skipper and Rico took care to cut the blocks of wood, while in the meantime Kowalski and Private thought about booking some marshmallows and reservations and, since they had plenty of time, even some anchovies.  
"Tonight's one will be a bonfire to remember," said Private with excitement.  
"You said it," Dave wiped the sweat from his brow, and then looked up. "It's almost night! You know what that means?!"  
"Maybe not to feed the Gremlins?" tried Kowalski.  
"No, that the others will arrive in a minute!"  
At that moment, the main bell rang.  
"Men! Defense formation!" shouted Skipper. Dave walked toward the huge armored door, while the four penguins ranged themselves beside him in a defensive position. Dave looked at the LCD screen placed next to the door and stifled a cry of joy.  
"Everything okay, guys, relax!" Dave opened the door and smiled the larger he could.  
"Whassup Dave! It's been ages!"  
"Otis! My favorite bull bully! I started wondering where you ended up." Dave and Otis hugged each other.  
"So what brings you right here right now?"  
"I smelled _party_! Was I wrong?"  
"Absolutely not, the bonfire is about to go, I was hoping for you to come!" _At least I'll get distracted from Tai Lung_, Dave thought, even more agitated by the fact that today; Tai Lung was nowhere to be seen. "By the way... please try not to repeat that incident with the tractor this time. It took me three days to reassemble the stage."  
Otis lowered his head. "Got it... I admit that entering the scene with a tractor is a bit too much... But parties can't be controlled!"  
"Welcome, you monochromatic friend," Skipper greeted him. "Alpha-Sapiens, if you believe our bodyguard work is done here, we say goodbye."  
"Drive on guys, thank you! Rico, you can drop in tomorrow for the swallowing thing. See you at the party, guys!"  
"Bodyguard?" asked Otis. "What are they talking about?"

"So you know everything now."  
"Wow, that big guy does have the right stuff to prank around! Should he just let himself go a bit more...? You know, drinking some milk, I say just occasionally, or maybe being the lead singer in a concert..."  
Dave laughed "Otis, its Tai Lung we are talking about! At most, he could sing a Carmina Burana song!"  
Otis died laughing. "By the way, keep your voice down" said Dave softly "Tai Lung is everywhere and nowhere at the same time... He would make me pay for even thinking of buzzing about him."  
"Ha, ha... You bet."  
Nearby, in the bushes, something was slowly moving on. A four-legged someone was stealthy closing in, watching Dave and his every move.  
"Wait a sec" said Otis. "You're going to have a party... in the kitchen? Let me tell you, you really need to learn something from the party animal number one" he said fairly, pointing himself with the hoof.  
"No, no, the party is our last stage. I only like to drink some coffee with milk before the fire." said Dave, winking at Otis.  
"Off. I can take a hint. Where's the milker?

Thatevening the party was awesome. All the DreamWorks characters were there, -except for Tai-Lung- and Otis managed to distract Dave by throwing him into the fray, and did the conga around the fire. When a spark hit his lips, Dave started to jump around and scream, "Ouch! Ouch!" He was immediately copied by everyone.  
Then, when the dancing time was off, he sipped his hot milk in peace.  
"Now this is milk, Otis."  
"Eh. The Uddered Avenger doesn't know what the word 'reputation' means."  
Then, it was time for some marshmallows, and with them, as usual, a ghost story told by The Missing Link.  
"... And if you are all alone in a night just like this, be careful where you go, because if you enter the territory of the Great Devourer, you'll find yourself burning in the flames of hell, and you won't be able to escape!"  
Dave's face was literally white.  
"And remember! You can recognize the Great Devourer by its huge and furry shape, and the sparkle of his large and yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. That said, good night everybody!"  
Link slipped away, taking BOB and Professor Dr. Cockroach away with him.  
"Good night," cried Hammy, taking R.J.'s hand and dragging him away.  
"Good night," Alex wished, and so did Otis.  
"Good night!" Goodnight! "Goodnight!" Goodnight!"  
In less than ten seconds Dave was alone beside the fire.  
'N-night," he said in a whisper starting to tremble. "Well, nothing will happen to me as long as I stay by the fire-"  
A small gust of wind was enough to extinguish it.

Dave was completely alone in the dark now, the silence was deafening, and his ears were filled with only a slight gust of wind which was unusually cold, for the season. The bushes behind him moved slightly, but enough to startle him.  
He turned, but there was nobody. Only some scraps of marshmallow, and a few jumbled chairs. He made a few steps forward until he treaded on Zenzy's chocolate vomit. He didn't have time to realize what happened that another rustle in the bushes -this time loud and clear- surprised him.  
"Who's there? Otis? Skipper?"  
Nobody answered.  
"Link? Is it you? It very fun, now please get out, come on!"  
The only answer he got was the feeble voice of the wind.  
Then in the bushes, he thought he spotted a large shape with two bright eyes, but when he focused, there was no sign of it.  
He was about to freak out when he recovered. _Okay Dave, too much milk and too many balls today. Go to bed and stop freezing here like a moron_!

So, he took a deep breath and started to walk towards home.

RROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR !

It was just a matter of instants. Dave's flesh immediately turned creepy as he felt the need to escape but found himself on the ground, crushed by a weight that was even too familiar.  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Was the usual chilling laugh. "Hi, kiddo!"  
"T-Tai Lung! Wh... Ouch!" Tai Lung forced Dave to keep his head on the ground.  
"So, we're having a very good time, aren't we, chatting with our bovine friends _BEHIND MY BACK_!"  
"I can explain ..."  
"We two can be as much friends as you like, Dave, but this friendship has rules. And the first rule is, _being careful of what you say_!"  
"S-so what?" Dave found the strength to answer. "Well, my first rule is: no more ambushes!"  
"Tut-tut. You are the caretaker here. I've just been training you, you should just thank me. Now go."  
Tai Lung put Dave back to his feet and pushed him away. "I can walk," said Dave, turning to him. Tai Lung's face was frown, which appeared to Dave both fearful and arrogant at the same time.  
"Let's be _real_ friends please," said Dave, trying to strike a chord inside of him. But Tai Lung kept a straight face.  
Dave couldn't do anything otherwise, but step off. After a while, he heard Tai Lung's footsteps as he walked away in the night.

That night Dave couldn't sleep.  
_And what will he want me to do now, maybe washing the royal buttocks? The last thing I need now is another King Julien. Unless..._  
A crazy idea flashed in his head.  
_Nah, I couldn't, but maybe... Yes!_ He got out of the bed and dressed up, covering himself with a coat, then he warily walked outside and hopped on tiptoe, heading to the Poisoned Apple.  
Although it was 2 am, in the Poisoned Apple there was plenty of life. Dave only let the bouncer recognize him, and then he slipped into the pub. A witch was singing a song by Tina Turner; two dwarfs were playing Texas Hold'em and the Headless Knight enjoyed throwing darts on the talking trees, much to them chagrin. A brawl broke out in a few seconds. Dave was able to reach the counter and get closer to Mabel.  
"Give me a half-pint, please." Mabel obeyed. Dave was about to sip it when a flying eye from the brawl landed right into his jug.  
"Ugh!" Dave took advantage of a moment when Mabel was not looking to throw away the beer.  
"Eeek! I'm melting!" cried a witch Dave had accidentally sprinkled the beer on, so he decided to go straight to the point before things could get even worse.  
"Hey Mabel, where… Where can I find the Fairy Godmother?  
Mabel suggested trying with the back-door, and that was what Dave did.

Dave knocked.  
"Come in" someone said.  
"Hello?"  
The Fairy Godmother was busy cuddling her beloved son, the Prince Charming, when Dave came in.  
"Oh, hi, David. What brings you into these... slums?"  
"Well, I am the guardian. I gotta keep everything under control. I need your help for a... personal matter."  
"I already know what your problem is, sweetie" said the Fairy, then turned to Charming. "You go home Junior, Mommy will catch you soon."  
"Mom...!" protested Charming.  
"Oh yeah. You're right, sweetheart." Wavingher magic wand, the Fairy Godmother made appear a teddy bear in the hands of Charming, who skipped away happily.  
"Give me your hand," the Fairy Godmother ordered as she turned to Dave, who hesitated for a moment, then obeyed. The Fairy Godmother waved her wand in the air and, through an explosion of sparks, they had both disappeared.

"Welcome to the potions room," the Fairy Godmother welcomed him, turning on the light.  
"Wow," said Dave.  
"I have something for you." She flew on the top of a shelf and took a phial, which then closed in the hands of Dave. The potion was called 'Curse of the West'.  
"The name doesn't sound very nice" remarked Dave.  
"Cheeb-cheeb-cheeb-cheeb" she silenced him. "Drink it immediately and by tomorrow, it will have taken effect."  
Dave was frightened as he stared at the red liquid and observed his-own reflection on the glass, until it turned into the threatening face of Tai Lung. Dave shook himself, and then decided to go through. He uncorked the vial and drank up all the liquid.  
"Very very good," said the Fairy Godmother. "And now, go!"  
She pointed her wand towards him. Dave felt tickled by a thousand bright stars, until a second later he found himself lying on the couch at home. He looked around a bit confused, and then shrugged.  
"At this point all I have to do is wait until tomorrow."  
That said, he lay down and closed his eyes.

A beautiful Sunday morning. Dave stretched, and then leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, which capsized.  
Was that possible? He was just resting. _Never mind_, he said to himself. Weirdly, he didn't find it too hard to shake the couch away from his back.  
"What in the world is going on!" he said, trying to stand up, but knocking the head on the chandelier. "But ..."  
There was only two feet separating him from the ceiling. Then, he remembered.  
"The potion!" He looked at his hands in disbelief, and then ran looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.  
"Oh, Mamma Mia," he said.  
Tai Lung was standing in front of him. Or rather, _he was_ Tai Lung. The only difference was two less prominent canines, a light shade of brown between the gray spotted fur, his blue eyes and a bit less chunky body. But the potion had taken effect anyway. He decided to try something else: he lifted the washing machine and it seemed to lift his PC printer.  
"It really works!" he cried, laughing and jumping around the whole house, enjoying the pleasure of hanging about without any clothes. He knocked against some shelf or frame on his way, but after a while he got used to it, and then dashed away.  
"And now, I will get back at him my own way."  
He tried to run on all fours, screaming in amazement when he passed the sixty miles per hour.  
"I'd just like to see the face of Tai Lung right now. Actually, I'd like to see him all."

That morning Tai Lung felt pretty weakened. He stretched and got out of his bamboo bed, resting his feet on the ground. "Ah" he screamed. "The floor is cold this morning."  
He tried his usual morning exercises, but it was no use. He wasn't even able to raise his usual 500 pounds training weight.

"But what in the...no. No!" He touched his breasts and buttocks, surprised not to find his tail. He ran to look himself in the tub of water where he usually washed his face and let out a scream.  
He saw himself reflected in a human face, flat nose, almond-shaped eyes, long Chinese mustaches as usual, and his hair tied on his back in a series of buns. The eyes were dark, like a typical Oriental human. A human.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Everything changed for Tai Lung, when he sniffed, he felt no scents, when he looked around, he wasn't able to detect small moving objects from miles away, if he tried to get on all fours on the ground he collapsed, he couldn't even hear as many different sounds as before and his pants were all baggy. In a word, the life of a human was pure lame.  
"I wonder how Dave can live... DAVE!" Tai Lung became blinded by rage. He took a rope and used it to tie a pair of too large pants on his waist, then went out, slamming the door.  
He went back after ten seconds looking for something to wear on his feet.  
"Damn humans!"

Meanwhile, Dave was basking in his new and powerful body. Then he met Maurice and King Julien.  
"Hey there, you big kitty, this way!" Called Julien and Dave got through him.  
"Hey, hem... he, he! Mort is crushed under this rock I've... er, _accidentally_ dropped. Why don't you lift it up for your king?"  
Dave obeyed, lifting the rock and allowing Mort to recover himself.  
"Aah," Dave said, trying to imitate the voice of Tai Lung "I really needed a healthy body-building exercise like this, after spending weeks only doing chopsticks lifting!"  
"Mpff" Julien stifled a laugh. "Really? We thought you were a heavyweight champion!"  
"Who, me? No way! You should see me a couple of weeks ago, I weighed at least twice!"  
"He, he, he, like that big-fat fished monkey?"  
"You mean the Missing Link? No, much fatter than him! Now excuse me lemurs, I now have a mountain of candied fruit waiting for me" said Dave, then he hopped away.  
"To think I've always believed it was a great force of nature" said Maurice.  
"Duh, what's your point, I don't even have royal blood."  
"Ah, we knew that."

For the second phase of his vendetta, Dave decided to join forces with Otis.  
"What?" Said the cow. "I thought you were only into the physical gym!"  
"Tsk, tsk, I'm no longer interested. Now pass me that banana peel!"  
Otis finished eating the banana and handed the peel to him. Dave padded on the street and placed it in front of a puddle, then hid behind a tree along with Otis. They waited, until Donkey turned the corner, trotting with the eyes closed.  
SWISS! "Aaah!" cried out Donkey before falling straight in the pool. Otis and Dave laughed.  
"I wonder who did this!" cried Donkey, and Dave jumped out of his hiding place, shouting

"I DID!"  
"You, big cat? I shoulda known that! You're the only bad guy able to do such a prank!"  
"Yeah and I'm proud of that! See ya jackass!"  
Once away from there, Otis and Dave burst out laughing.  
"Ah ha! It ain't quite my style but... you've got the prankster stuff, Tai Lung!"  
"Modesty apart. Oh, and, between you and me... do you know how many humans you need to catch me?"  
"How many?"  
"None! Only a Dragon Scroll!"  
Dave left Otis laughing his head off, and then went to continue his revenge.

The next victim was Hammy the squirrel. Dave approached to a tree, and then with a persuasive voice, he whispered: "Psss, Hammy? Hammy...!"  
Hammy turned quickly.  
"You want this yummy cookie?"  
"Cookie?!" Hammy said incredulously. In fact, a magnificent giant cookie was circling in the air before him. Hammy rushed toward it, eager to taste the gorgeous cookie, when he loudly bumped into nothing.  
No matter how hard he tried, the cookie was untouchable. In fact, it was just a hologram drawn on a thick glass plate.  
"Ha Ha! Gotcha!" cried Dave jumping out of the bushes. Hammy tried everything. He even tried to lick the glass, but the cookie was still tasteless.  
"You nosey freak!" Snapped Stella, coming in. "Go terrorizing whoever you want, but leave Hammy alone, you moron!"  
"Thanks for the suggestion. Oh, and in confidence, I love any smelly flower, even though I'm way too arrogant and megalomaniac to admit it!"  
"Really? Then try this smell!" Stella uncovered her butts and swamped Dave with a disgusting and stinky green cloud. Dave ran away crying and coughing.  
"Awesome! -Cough- Last stop, the gymnasium" he said, once out of danger.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung had approached Julien and Maurice.  
"Have you seen Dave? I mean, have you seen me? I mean, Tai Lung..."  
"You're a bit confuse-minded aren't you, strange guy who looks like Genghis Khan. No! We've only seen that big fuzzy and crazy cat and he admitted he had put on weight by eating goodies for weeks!"  
"DAVE" Tai Lung said between his teeth, turning red. "Which way did he go?"  
"That way". Without hesitating, Tai Lung rushed to the gymnasium.  
"I like that Genghis Khan," remarked Julien.

"He made me slip on a banana skin!" "That moron made Hammy knock into a glass!" and "He is a true party animal! And he can fool himself with just a scroll. Man, what a character!" Those were the answers that Tai Lung, angrier and angrier, got along the way. Then he entered the gymnasium.  
A few minutes earlier, Dave was wandering into the main hall of the gymnasium that had been prepared with a ring in the middle, and a screaming crowd greeted him with enthusiasm.  
"Tai Lung! There you are, finally, where have you been?" Said Link, grasping his paw.  
"But... I really do not know..."  
"Duh, never mind! Hurry up and climb on the ring, better late than never!"  
Dave awkwardly climbed into the ring and found out with horror who was his opponent.  
"Joey?!"  
"Get ready to spit blood, you damn leopard!"  
The round began, but it was a total disaster. Dave got punched here and there; despite his strength he hadn't the same kung fu skills of Tai Lung. Whenever he tried to punch him back, he always ended up lying on the ground. Then after ten minutes, Joey finally knocked him down.  
"One, two, three, four, five," counted Link. "Tai Lung loses the first round!"  
Dave was exhausted and could hardly breathe when he heard a strange itch in the hand. He looked at it and found out it was changing back. Soon the other hand was normal too, and so the legs and feet.  
"T-the effect of the potion is fading off" Dave stammered. Even Tai Lung, under the amazement of everyone, was recovering its original appearance.  
"So that's not Genghis Khan," said Julien. 'He's the evil Emperor from the Mummy 3; he turned into a freak again!"

Once back in his original body, Dave didn't feel any pain, but his troubles were not over.  
"Look at this, what a nice surprise" said Joey. "I'll be glad to give you the kiss of death" he hissed, approaching to him, when a "DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" echoed throughout the gym. Tai Lung, back in the prime of his might, climbed into the ring and placed himself in front of Dave, who curled up for fear of being trampled.  
"Don't you dare touch this human, kangaroo," growled Tai Lung. "This pleasure will be up to me afterwards." He concluded, looking daggers at Dave, who rushed off the ring and hid among the crowd.  
"To us, then."  
As you readers can imagine, Joey hit the canvas in less than two minutes. The crowd cheered for Tai Lung, and when the match was finally concluded, Dave rushed out of the gym. Before he could grab the door handle anyway, he felt someone grabbing him by the shoulder. Terrified, he turned and found out it was just Joey, filled with bumps and bruises.  
"Tai Lung won't protect you forever kid, I swear to myself that one day I'll lay my paws on you!"  
"Believe me Joey, I frankly wonder who's gonna protect me from Tai Lung himself, now." Then he cut and ran out of the gymnasium. Joey stared at him for a few seconds, until a noise from behind the crowd caught his attention. Tai Lung was running over anyone in his way like a bowling ball, then, in front of Joey, he roared:  
"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?"  
Joey made just in time to point the doors that Tai Lung literally razed them to the ground, rushing like a fury towards Dave's house.

"Well, I hope you have learned the lesson now, Alpha People."  
"Yes, I admit that. I don't have to turn myself into somebody else just to take my revenge. He's the big one and I am the small one. No big deal. By the way guys, thanks for walking me here at the South Pole."  
The snowstorm was raging, and the landscape was a monochromatic blanket of white snow.  
"Don't mention it, Alpha People. Leaders must help each other. Now get inside the igloo, he is returning! Dive! Dive! Dive!"  
That said, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and Dave got inside and igloo and closed the door.

"DAVID!" a cry echoed from afar. "I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! I WILL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER; YOU HAVE THE WORD OF TAI LUNG!"

END OF THE EPISODE


End file.
